Mobile, wireless electronic devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, and Global Positioning System (GPS) devices, have become very popular, and their use has become very common. It is common for one person to use two or more of these devices. These mobile devices are a subset of a group of devices that are sometimes called “pervasive computing” devices. The term “pervasive computing” is used because systems with microprocessors are now found in an array of devices that previously were largely untouched by computer technology.
These pervasive computing devices include mobile devices such as cell phones and automobile components. Pervasive computing devices often include a microprocessor and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, input means, output means, and interfaces, such as a network interface or modem, providing a link to other computing devices.
These pervasive computing devices are information handling systems, designed to give independent computing power to a single user, or a group of users in the case of networked pervasive computing devices. Pervasive computing devices may also include one or more input/output devices which are coupled to the microprocessor and which perform specialized functions (e.g. modems, sound and video devices, or specialized communication devices). Pervasive computing devices are often linked to computing systems and other pervasive computing devices using a network, such as a local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or the Internet.
Satellite-based or network-based positioning technologies make it possible to determine the geographic location of mobile pervasive computing devices (e.g. location-based services for users of mobile telephones use such positioning technologies). One problem is that location information from one source may be inconsistent with information from another source. For example, a husband and wife may share a tracking device that is embedded in their car. In addition, the husband may have a location-aware mobile phone. The wife may use the car to drive to the wife's office, after giving the husband a ride to his office. Then information from the mobile phone, indicating that the husband is at his office, will be inconsistent with information from the tracking device in the car, indicating that the husband is at the wife's office.
Such an inconsistency could cause significant, practical problems. To continue the example, the husband's employer may use location information from employees' mobile electronic devices to determine the employees' location. This system would help the employer make good decisions about dispatching employees to make sales calls or service calls. However, this system could be defeated when information from one source indicates that the husband is at his office, and information from another source indicates that the husband is at the wife's office.
The inconsistency would be difficult to resolve, without additional information about the people involved, their schedules, and how they are associated with various mobile devices. To make the best use of these positioning technologies, it would be important to make use of all available information, from multiple sources, to determine users' locations. Thus there is a need for methods and systems that acquire, aggregate, and evaluate location information from multiple sources. There is a need for methods and systems that go beyond just locating a mobile device, to also include information about people, their schedules, and their various devices.